


Day 12: Voice Kink

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [12]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Loud Sex, M/M, Singing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Gueira likes the sound of his partner's voice. Meis indulges him.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Day 12: Voice Kink

[](https://freeimage.host/i/3ECsqv)   



End file.
